


The King's Love

by Gigi2



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Character Study, Erik Being Cocky, Forbidden Love, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi2/pseuds/Gigi2
Summary: Erik didn't realise how human he was until he was beside a sleeping T'Challa.T'Challa didn't realise what they were doing was like playing with fire, one of them will get burnt. Eventually.





	The King's Love

**Author's Note:**

> So well this film isn't out for another little while, I couldn't help myself. I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Also this work isn't bated so sorry if there are any mistakes. There will definitely be more to come.

Things between them were never sweet, this wasn’t normal. But the again, Erik never did normal things. His arch enemy, the man whose throne he wants to take for himself, is lying beside him, his eyes closed and his chest rising softly.

‘Oh how easy it would be to slit his throat’, Erik thought, then a horrified shiver ran through him. 

He couldn’t hurt him anymore. It didn’t bring the same satisfaction as it had in the past, and it had brought a lot. Now, Erik hid his feeling in that dastardly smirk. He smiled, a true smile that he only afforded himself when he was alone, and with T'Challa asleep beside him. With the smile on his face, Erik leaned over and pressed a kiss to the King's head. He settled down and fell asleep, the bright light of the moon shone in through the large window. It shrouded them in holy light. 

***

T'Challa was the first one awake, he knew he should wake Erik and make sure that his lover got out of his room safely. Nobody knew. Nobody could no. T'Challa could just imagine the ramifications if W'Kabi or his sister found out. He dreaded to think what would happen if his mother knew. 

But T'Challa wouldn’t bring himself to wake Erik. He was peaceful and vulnerable, he only allowed himself to be like this with T'Challa. T'Challa was the only person that mattered to him. But the King lay there, soft sheets pooled around his waist as he turned to his side. His fingers traced the lines of Erik's face, and when the criminal shuffled closer, T'Challa melted.

The King knew how damaging this could be, since he had caught Erik, the other man had been doing better, not by much, but any sort of progress made T'Challa's heart melt. They had been friends once... Now they were something completely different. Neither of them knew where to go from here. 

T'Challa knew most of Wakanda wanted Erik executed, and part of T'Challa believed that was what Erik wanted too. The man that had seized his heart was angry, he was angry at the world, the crown and the country, but T'Challa never understood where that intense hatred for himself came from. Well, there was that one thing.

“You're staring", came Erik's sleep thick voice.

“You're a marvellous sight in the morning".

“I’m always a marvellous sight”, Erik smirked, he turned to look out at the early dawn sky” I should leave”.

Erik started to move, until he stilled when he felt T'Challa's fingers slip through his.

“Stay. At least for a little while longer". There was a pleading sound in his voice.

“Is the King begging?”, Erik placed a teasing kiss to the T'Challa's lips” What would you have me do?”.

“Trust me". It came out in a breathy whisper.

Erik's smirk fell into a vicious snarl as he fell back to the pillows.

“Why do you think I go to those pointless talking sessions?”, Erik sighed.

“I did not mean to anger you”, T'Challa kissed his knuckles.

Erik moved all of his weight until he was sitting on T'Challa's lap, his weight pressing into the King.

“I just happen to be an angry person”, Erik pointed out and T'Challa struggled under them.

“All can be forgiven, in time. You try so hard to better yourself. It makes me proud", T'Challa smiled before he leaned up to press a chaste kiss to Erik's lips.

Of course, with Erik, nothing ever stayed chaste for long. It soon grew aggressive, with Erik's teeth bit into the soft flesh of T'Challa’s lips. The King whined as he bucked upwards.

“I do love making the all powerful king whine. Do it some more, cub".

T'Challa sagged at the endearing term. He smiled before he rested his hands in Erik's naked hips.

“Then why don’t you try and make me beg?”, T'Challa smirked.

×××

The King may have been late for his meeting.


End file.
